WIthout you
by WARPED KAWAII
Summary: response to rent challenge, inspired by 'without you' NOT a songfic! George discussing his feelings on events after the war with fred's grave.


**this is a respnse to the rent song challenge, inspired but without you, Its not a songfic but I think it captures the song very well! This is set after the war, and goes forward until Fred is born. I feel that george never fully recovers from freds death and it's something that tears at him during every happy event in his new life. **

**HP is owned by JK Rowling and Rent was the beautiful brainchild of the incomperable Jonathan Larson. Please enjoy**

It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining and I am alone. There's a nip in the air, the ground is thawing now that it's spring. We've had lots of rain and the grass in the field we always played Quidditch in is thick and green already. You're not here to see it.

The garden is in full bloom already, and the gnomes are taking over. Bill's daughter Victorie loves to catch them and dress them up, like we did that Christmas. Charlie told me he thinks the stars are shining brighter since the war has ended, daft bloke fancies himself a poet I suppose.

I've been sitting here by your grave for a couple hours now; I got pretty wicked sunburn. I guess even when I want it to stand still the world still turns. All I want to do is be by your side, even if it means laying still and cold beneath the earth.

gfgfgfgf

It's dark out, a little chilly but when the wind moves across my skin it still carries the warmth of summer. I went on a date, the first one since the war. With Angelina…I thought she only wanted to go out with me just to see your face one more time, but she smiled at me and looked in my eyes and I knew it was for me. It's the first time I've felt my heartbeat since I saw you lying there.

She went with us on a small holiday to the sea; we sat there watching the clouds roll across the sky. Watching the waves crash on the beach. Watching Harry and Ron run and wrestle to impress the girls…it's nice to see them all happy for once.

We also caught a cannon's game, hearing her cheer along with the roaring crowd was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard, I couldn't help myself I asked her to marry me right then. She said yes...that was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

The Weasley Home will soon be filled with a baby's cries once again, dear Percy has found himself a bride and they have a child on the way. I've never seen him grin so much.

I can see the moon glowing brighter than even Harry's patronus, and the river that flows just down the way is babbling quietly in the background like back up music for the crickets, any other person in the world would be so happy to be reporting these happy events but even still I feel incomplete. I feel as though I'd die if I had to go one more day without you.

gfgfgfgfgfgf

The world has revived from its cold winters sleep and there is color all around again. All I can see is blue, lonely blue. A blue I seem to willingly force upon myself, because I'm here without you.

We found out Angelina was pregnant after we got back from our honeymoon, a little boy. I just left the hospital; they're both fine, sleeping after all that work. We named him Fred, he was crying when he came out, but when they handed him to me and I whispered his name he got so quiet. I kissed the spot on top his little fuzzy red head that beats a soft pulse, and his little hand reached up and groped around until he had hold of my finger. His eyes, they're blue but mum says they may change, his eyes just barely fluttered open then he fell asleep.

My mind churns, trying to figure out how I can go one with my heart divided like it is. Living for this world and my new family, yet yearning still to be with you. Each new and happy event helps to dry my tears, and Life goes on for another day, but then I remember that your gone and a part of me dies without you…without you.

**Sooooo....did you like it?? then review! Please! I really tried to think outside the box here! **


End file.
